Love is Hard, Happily Ever After is Harder
by blackfox-vixen
Summary: Narumi realized in agonizingly slow, impending horror at what she had done when she was met with a confused tilt of the head. "To be honest, I'm not too familiar with this anime. This was actually a present from my little brother," The pretty woman answered sheepishly. Narumi Momose wanted to die.


**INUYASHA x Wotakoi: Love is Hard for Otaku**

_Enter New Player_

* * *

This was it.

Narumi's reputation and life was over. Just when she was just starting to love her new job at the company and her fellow Otaku co-workers. She just had to go and get ahead of herself. The pink-haired woman blamed the high of learning her senpai was also one of her favorite _cosplayers_.

'_Hirotaka-kun, Hana-chan, Kabakura-senpai, I apologize. May we meet again in our next lives,_' Narumi thought wistfully from within her own imaginary grave. Blissfully unaware of the puzzled stares of Hirotaka and Hanako.

* * *

**Earlier, Outside **

Narumi quietly hummed the theme song to her favorite swimming anime as she made her way towards her place of employment. She felt light on her feet since waking up, realizing she had someone to bond with at work beyond formal work business. Not only that, a new episode had aired of the newly popular swimming anime involving half naked boys.

'_I can't wait to talk about this with Hana-chan!_~" The closet-otaku discreetly wiped at her mouth as she felt herself beginning to drool when recalling last night's episode.

As she walked the first set of stairs towards the entrance of her building, Narumi noticed a new face. Considering she had been coming here for a while usually at the same time, the faces that entered and exited the building were part of everyday passing at this point. And she did catch new faces once in a while, but normally in the morning there wasn't anyone loitering at the entrance, let alone sitting in one of the chairs lining the entrance.

Also.

'_She's so pretty_!,' Narumi thought as she approached the raven-haired woman. Even though she was sitting, Narumi could tell the woman shared her own shorter stature. Raven haired waves spilled over the woman's shoulder that looked extremely soft. And it wasn't until the mystery woman glanced up for a brief moment that she caught her eye color.

'_Blue! That's so rare! Like a rare character add on_!' She practically squealed.

Then she saw it.

The small charm dangling off the woman's smart phone.

It was like an arrow striking through her heart.

Identical to her own phone charm, the woman had a small character charm of Sh*on from M*rage S*ga! Was it to be?!

Twittering with excitement, Narumi watched as the woman stood up and walked just ahead of her towards the open elevator. And as if the stars aligned, they were soon in the same elevator together. Polite silence filled the elevator all the other occupants got off at the first few floors.

Now that they were alone, Narumi couldn't help but address the woman.

"I like your phone charm!" She started with a smile.

The responding smile she got in return from the mystery woman was warm and nearly blinding.

"Oh, thank you!" Her voice was like bells in the wind, Narumi could practically see the sparkles surrounding her.

"Sh*on is my favorite character!" Narumi held up her own phone, displaying the same charm, "I was so upset when they killed him off. I nearly called off work when it happened. It was so embarrassing! I almost went to the nearest Anicube to try and buy all the limited edition figures before they sold out."

"..."

Narumi realized in agonizingly slow, impending horror at what she had done when she was met with a confused tilt of the head.

"To be honest, I'm not too familiar with this anime. This was actually a present from my little brother," The pretty woman answered sheepishly.

Narumi Momose wanted to die.

"But he sounds like a great character! I'm glad my brother actually gave me one of the good characters and didn't trick me with a hentai or something," The woman continued in good humor.

"A-Ah, n-no he's a g-great charac-person!" She felt herself stutter mechanically. The gravity of her mistake weighed her mind as she missed the bell indicating the elevator's arrival to her floor.

"I think this is your floor," The woman pointed at the opening doors.

Unable to speak, Narumi bowed and walked mechanically out the door.

"Um, it was nice meeting you!" Came the last call from the mysterious woman before the doors closed again.

A few seconds passed before Narumi ran at full speed towards a particular green-haired woman's cubicle.

"Haaaanaaaa-chaaaan!"

* * *

"Oh Narumi-chan, that's okay!" The older woman consoled the drained Narumi, "She seems like she wasn't judging you at all. You're just being hard on yourself. Besides, she went to another floor right? You probably won't see her much, if at all."

"Okayy _sniff sniff_, so I won't have to change jobs again right?"

The bespectacled woman sighed before smiling at her.

"No Narumi-chan, you're safe. Now clean yourself up, Kabakura let it slip that we might have a higher up visiting us..."

And like that, that morning's discretion was pushed to the back of Narumi's mind.

"Ohhh, do you think it'll be the drop-dead gorgeous CEO we heard about!"

"Who knows! I hope so!"

* * *

But it wasn't.

Instead, it was a drop-dead gorgeous woman. The same woman from before.

Narumi's jaw dropped as she caught sight of the woman beside Kabakura-senpai. She felt her soul actually exiting her body, leaving the sad husk behind to deal with the embarrassment alone. The sandwich in her hands falling with a slap onto the table.

"Narumi-chan?" Hanako questioned as her friend grew paler than the walls of the break room.

Hirotaka simply reached out and poked the smaller woman in the shoulder. She was stiff as a board.

The two followed the pink-haired woman's gaze towards the two newcomers into the break room. The petite woman beside the familiar man seemed to survey the room before stopping at their table, specifically the woman between Hanako and Hirotaka. The polite smile the woman held grew warmer and widened as she raised a hand to wave.

If possible, Narumi stiffed even more as she raised her arm straight into the air and held it. Not even waving.

Then everything seemed to progressively worsen as the orange-haired man directed the woman towards their table.

"Ah, and this is Koyanagi Hanako, Nifuji Hirotaka and Momose...N-Narumi?" Kabakura stuttered as he caught his kouhai's pale face and slacked jaw, "H-Hey, is she alright? Is she even breathing?!"

Narumi promptly pushed herself flush to the back of her chair, careening backwards as the plastic chair suddenly gave away.

'_Ah, so it can get worse_,' she thought weakly as she was sent sprawling on the floor.


End file.
